


Character Aesthetics Collection

by Saeriellyn



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Aesthetics, Character Study, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photography, mood boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeriellyn/pseuds/Saeriellyn
Summary: photocollage mood boards as character studies
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Kudos: 7





	Character Aesthetics Collection

Eilonwy, circa The Book of Three

Taran, circa The Book of Three:

Eilonwy, circa The Castle of Llyr; I have lost the original high res file on this one.

Fflewddur, and don't ask me how google actually had an image of a burning harp....

Eilonwy, The High King, another where I am missing the original files. 


End file.
